


Identity

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [19]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: John gets accosted in London by a young lady from Wakanda he owes his life to.





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm messing up timelines here, but what the heck.  
> Assuming John was really really bored after the Fall and picked up some very strange jobs.

"Everett?"  
He managed not to react. Damn it, he was in London!  
"Everett Ross!"  
He kept walking casually until Shuri's hand touched his shoulder.  
"Excuse me?" he looked up with a mild smile.  
"Everett Ross" she said, frowning. "I was calling you."  
"I'm afraid you have the wrong person, Miss."  
"But..."  
"I'm very sorry. You must have mistaken me for _some other colonizer_."

"Who was she?"  
"No idea. Come on, Sherlock, Greg is waiting for us."

"Everett is fine, brother."

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to let go of this series, but... ;)


End file.
